Halloween Night
by LiliCatAll
Summary: Un homme en noir s'avance dans la rue... Son objectif : l'habitant d'une petite maison ! Os très court... Pas de Pairing.


**Titre** : Halloween Night.

 **Fandom** : Naruto.

 **Auteur** : Lili

 **Pairing** : Aucun.

 **Rating** : K

 **Disclaimer** : Masashi Kishimoto est l'unique propriétaire des personnages et de leurs univers.

 **Note de l'auteur** : Ce texte est écrit dans le cadre d'un jeu du Fof. Il fallait écrire en une heure sur le thème : Identité.

Bonne lecture.

Lili

* * *

 **Halloween Night.**

L'homme masqué sourit en s'admirant dans une vitrine du centre ville. Tout de noir vêtu, des chaussures jusqu'au chapeau, une cape noire volant dans son dos à chacun de ses pas, un masque noir sur le visage... il était méconnaissable. Ravi de ce constat, il allongea le pas, pressé d'arriver à destination. Il tourna au coin de la rue, et arpenta le trottoir éclairé par la lumière jaunâtre des lampadaires.

La nuit était tombée depuis quelques heures, mais elle tombait tôt en cette fin de mois d'octobre, il n'était donc pas si tard que ça. Un coup d'œil à sa montre, noire elle aussi il avait le soucis du détail, lui apprit qu'il était à peine vingt heure. Parfait il serait pile à l'heure. Il sauta par dessus un portillon blanc, sachant que ledit portillon grinçait sur ses gonds et alerterait l'occupant de la maison face à lui de son arrivée. Il voulait le surprendre, pas le prévenir !

Tout en prenant soin de rester dans l'ombre, il contourna la maison jusqu'à la porte arrière qu'il savait toujours ouverte. Tout doucement, il poussa le battant de bois, pénétrant dans la demeure sombre et silencieuse. Il traversa la cuisine en catimini, longea silencieusement le couloir jusqu'au salon éclairé. Un coup d'œil lui apprit que sa victime lui tournait le dos, tranquillement installé dans le canapé, un bouquin dans les mains.

Tirant de sous sa cape une longue épée fuselée, l'homme en noir s'approcha précautionneusement, prenant garde à ne faire grincer aucune des lattes du parquet antique qui couvrait le sol. Lentement, il s'avança jusqu'au canapé. Puis soudainement, il sauta sur sa victime, le plaquant contre le dos du canapé d'un bras et glissant la lame affûtée de son épée sous la gorge blanche et nue.

\- Tu es à ma merci, souffla-t-il prenant soin de modifier sa voix.

Un profond soupir lui répondit et il resserra son étreinte, sa lame appuyant un peu plus sur la peau laiteuse.

\- Tu vas sagement obéir à chacun de mes ordres, enchérit-il d'un ton dur.

\- Naruto... Lâche-moi !

Vexé, Naruto relâcha sa victime et râla :

\- Merde Sas'ke ! M'appelle pas comme ça ! Je dois garder mon identité secrète !

\- Et comment tu veux que je t'appelles crétin, soupira Sasuke en se retournant pour faire face à son meilleur ami.

\- Zorro ! Ça se voit non ?! Protesta Naruto en désignant son costume.

Sasuke ne répondit rien, se levant simplement pour aller chercher sa veste. Naruto jeta un œil à l'accoutrement du brun.

\- Tu t'es pas déguisé, grogna-t-il.

\- Si, regarde, le rassura Sasuke en mettant un chapeau marron clair sur sa tête.

Naruto leva les yeux au ciel, désespéré du peu de bonne volonté de son ami. Ceci dit il n'allait pas se plaindre. Sasuke avait accepté de l'accompagner à la soirée d'Halloween que Sakura organisait. Il avait même accepté qu'ils accordent leurs costumes.

\- Bon, donc on est d'accord, reprit Naruto en suivant son ami, tu m'appelles Zorro ! Ok !

Sasuke lança un sourire énigmatique au blond avant de lâcher innocemment :

\- Mais Bernardo est muet non ? Et je suis Bernardo... Donc ce sera à toi de m'appeler Bernardo.. Moi je suis muet !

Naruto se figea sur place, se rendant compte de la véracité des propos de Sasuke... Et bien voilà, il savait pourquoi Sasuke avait accepté qu'ils accordent leurs costumes... Il n'aurait même pas à faire semblant de tenir une conversation ! Foutu asocial !

Fin.

* * *

Commentaire de l'auteure :

Oui c'est court, très court même ! Mais voilà... Je comptais pas vous raconter la soirée en entier, juste ce petit passage...

Ça vous a plu quand même ?

Lili


End file.
